hyrule necesita un rey
by seil hkah
Summary: link, un viajero solitario y triste, zelda una princesa que esta cansada de sus dias de esfuerzo y de criticas por no casarse. ellos tendrán una gran aventura que llevara a esta pareja a través del mundo fantástico del reino de hyrule, para ver si son el uno para el otro; pero hay varias personas que intentan separarlos, siganme en esta narración muy muy subjetiva y alocada.
1. capitulo 1: el comienzo

hola a todos, soy seil hkah y este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste y espero que no sea el ultimo.

ya en pesemos de una ves que ya me aburro de tanto escribir, aquí les dejo mi texto numero 1.

**Hyrule necesita un rey**

**Prologo: dos personas.**

En la pradera, en una noche completamente oscura, se mueve una sombra indetectable, esta camina silenciosamente entre los pastos, esta se dirige a una ciudad, una ciudad que es la capital del reino.

Cuando esta sombra llega, pocos se dan cuenta de su llegada, y los que se dan cuenta no le dan importancia, gracias a eso, la sombra puede avanzar sin inconvenientes hasta una taberna cercana, en la cual entra. Cuando entra, se sienta en una mesa en un rincón apartado, lo cual extraña a la dueña, la cual decide ir donde el visitante.

Buenas, ¿que desea tomar o beber? - le pregunto.

Deme un vaso de reserva, por favor- dijo un joven entre sus ropajes.

Una pregunta- dijo la mujer-¿Quién es usted?-

Oh, perdóneme por no presentarme. Yo soy link- dijo el joven sacándose la capucha que lo cubría, dejando al descubierto su melena dorada y sus ojos azules.

Ah, claro, 'señor link', usted es el que reservo una habitación-

Sí, soy yo- dijo despreocupada.

Claro, sale un reserva- dijo la mujer- déjeme presentarme, soy telma, la dueña de este local, estoy a su servicios-.

Gracias-.

Luego de beber la leche especial, fue guiado por una posadera hasta su cuarto.

-aquí es señor link- dijo la criada- que tenga una buena noche, llámeme si necesita algo-

-disculpe, pero, su nombre…-

- me llamo malon, y no dude en llamarme-

-gracias- dijo el chico, el cual entro mientras la chica se alejaba.

Dentro del cuarto, el chico se saco su capucha negra, dejando al descubierto sus ropajes normales:

Una camisa café verdosa con una camiseta negra, también tenía un pantalón café oscuro y unas botas de cuero.

En la espalda llevaba una mochila que contenía sus ropajes e instrumentos comunes que el ocupaba.

Luego de echar un vistazo a la habitación, organizo su ropa y instrumentos en un cajón, se estiro en la cama y sin mas preámbulos (como muchos lo asemos) se durmió.

**En otro lugar mmmmuuuuyyyy distinto (o sea, en el castillo)**

-¡ HYRULE NECESITA UN REY, PRINCESA!-

-¡ PERO NO SE LO PUEDO DAR, MINISTRO!-

Como ustedes ya se han dado cuenta de lo que pasa, no necesito explicarles, pero porque yo tengo ganas se los diré:

Ya que el rey acababa de morir hace unos meses atrás, el primer ministro se esforzaba incansablemente que la princesa zelda se casara, pero como ya se dieron cuenta los guardias (lamentablemente ya sordos por los gritos) y ustedes, ella no lograba 'aterrizar' (como solía decir el primer ministro).

-¡esta conversación no nos llevara a ninguna parte, señores!- decía impa, la nana, tutora y consejera de la princesa.

-lo único que le imploro su majestad, es que se case, no me importa que sea plebeyo o de clase, pero que se case-dijo el primer ministro.

-que me caiga un rayo antes de que me case con un desconocido- dijo desafiante la princesa.

En menos de un segundo, todos los guardias se alejaron de ella, ya que lo que ella les pedía a las diosas era concedido.

**Continuara…**

ahhhhh, que me paso que no seguí, me quedo bien a mi parecer pero noto que le falto mas, ¿que sera?

espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto comenten.

pronto traere mas


	2. capítulo 2: cuando se conocen

Hola de nuevo, ya he regresado con un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic Hyrule necesita un rey.

Espero que les guste:

**Hyrule necesita un rey**

**Capitulo 2: Cuando se conocen.**

Luego de una noche de descanso, el chico rubio despertó por los pasos de los huéspedes despertando.

'Hoy es un nuevo día' se decía a sí mismo.

Luego de arreglar su cama, vestirse y ordenar las cosas del cuarto se dispuso a marcharse, pero al abrir la puerta…

'¡Auch!' gritaron los dos chicos que chocaron.

'Lo siento' dijo el chico adolorido.

'No, yo lo siento, debí fijarme de que salías de tu cuarto' dijo la chica pelirroja.

Cuando al fin se recupero del golpe se pudo dar cuenta de que era Malon.

'¿Estás bien?' pregunto el chico.

'Si, ¿y tú?'.

'Bien'.

'Puedo entrar al cuarto para organizar'.

'Entra' termino el chico algo extrañado.

Al entrar, la chica se acaricio un poco la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarse; luego de estirar su columna adolorida, se dispuso a ordenar la cama, pero se detuvo inmediatamente.

'Pero, ¡si esta estirada y arreglada!' se dijo la chica muy asombrada.

Entonces se sintió un tanto extrañada, empezó a sentirse inútil.

'Debería irme' se dijo, y se fue.

En la sala común.

'Ah, Malon 'dijo Telma al divisar a la chica 'te demoraste poco, ¿ordenaste la habitación del señor Link como te dije?'

'Él la ordeno solo' dijo la chica suspirando cansada.

'Bueno, ahora ve a servirle el desayuno al señor Link'

'Si señora'

'Ah, otra cosa, el señor Link me pidió algo y lo voy a hacer'

'¿Qué cosa?' pregunto la chica un poco asustada.

'Se te aumenta el sueldo chica, ve a darle las gracias'

'¡Gracias señora Telma!' le dijo a la señora y un segundo después ya estaba al lado del señor.

'Señor Link, ¿le puedo entregar el desayuno?' pregunto al señor.

'Claro' dijo Link.

'Ah, y señor, gracias por pedirle a la señora Telma aumento de sueldo, no debió haberse molestado'

'Claro que si, luego del choque que tuvimos en la mañana, te debía una, y además te lo merecías por tu trabajo duro todos estos años, ¿no es así?' dijo Link.

'Bueno, gracias por todo adiós señor' dijo yéndose.

'Otra cosa, dile a la señora Telma que no me quedare a almorzar, tengo que salir' le dijo el chico.

'Claro señor' dijo ella.

'Bueno, me tengo que ir' dijo él levantándose.

'Pero, ¿y su desayuno?' pregunto ella.

'Listo' dijo el mostrándole los platos.

'Bueno, adiós' dijo ella asombrada.

'Adiós' dijo alejándose.

'Nos vemos'

**En la calle:**

'Al castillo' se dijo.

Luego de avanzar por las calles de la ciudad logro ver la entrada al castillo.

En la puerta había dos guardias.

'Buenos días señor, que se le ofrece' dijo un guardia.

'Soy el encargado de traer los regalos a la familia real, los cuales están en este maletín' dijo seriamente.

'¿Podríamos verlos?' dijo el guardia siguiendo el código de seguridad.

'Si es código de seguridad, miren' dijo seriamente.

'Nada peligroso, déjenlo pasar y escóltenlo a la sala del trono' dijo el guardia.

'Gracias, sigan trabajando duro por su país' dijo dándole la mano.

'Que lo reciban bien' dijo el guardia sonriéndole.

'Adiós' dijo el joven

**Ya en el castillo:**

Link fue guiado por unos cuatro guardias hasta la sala del trono en donde se encontraban la princesa, Impa y el primer ministro ''conversando'' su tema más importante, el casamiento de la princesa.

'Mis señores' dijo un guardia, 'el encargado de traer los regalos reales'

'¿Ya llegó?' se pregunto Impa.

De pronto cuatro guardias y Link entraron a la habitación, un poco antes de llegar se arrodillaron en señal de respeto.

'Levántese' dijo el primer ministro.

'¿Qué nos trae?' pregunto la princesa.

'Mis señores' dijo Link plegando una mesa plegable, en la cual puso el maletín, 'yo les traigo esto '.

'¿Qué es esto?' pregunto mirando maravillada un cristal que dentro se veían copos de nieve cayendo.

'Esto mi señora es un cristal muy raro, se llama el cristal de la montaña, estos son exclusivos del pico nevado' dijo el chico 'como puedes ver, mi señora, tiene algo muy especial'.

'Y esto ¿qué es?' pregunto la princesa sosteniendo una gran gema roja que contenía una hoja verde.

'Esto, mi señora es una gema Goron, proviene de la montaña de la muerte' dijo el joven 'es una gema-fósil, contiene una hoja de más de 7000 años, una verdadera reliquia'.

'Que hermoso' se decía la princesa, la que observaba las piedras.

'Esos son todos los regalos, mis señores' dijo link guardando todo, 'si ya no hay nada más en que me necesiten, yo…'.

'Espera chico' dijo Impa, 'tengo una pregunta'.

'¿Cuál es mi señora?' pregunto el chico.

'¿Cómo lograste llegar aquí en 3 días si los mejores corredores se demoran 1 semana en hacer tu recorrido?'.

'Yo solo corrí sin parar desde la montaña de la muerte hasta el pico nevado durante 1 día y luego corrí hasta aquí, llegue ayer en la noche'.

'¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?' pregunto la sheikah.

'Link, y vengo del poblado Ordon' respondió el chico.

'Link, ven conmigo, quiero conversar sobre tu trabajo'

En menos de un segundo Impa y Link ya se habían marchado del salón dejando al ministro y a la princesa solos.

'Hermosos regalos princesa, será mejor que los valla a dejarlos en su cuarto'

'Cierto, primer ministro, vamos'.

**En el jardín del palacio:**

'Link, tengo una propuesta para ti' dijo la sheikah.

'¿De qué se trata mi señora?' pregunto el chico.

'Deja las formalidades, me llamo Impa, y volviendo al tema que interesa, ¿sabes el arte de la espada?'

'Claro, yo tuve un curso de 7 años de esgrima y aprendí a ser espadachín, ¿por qué pregunta?'

'Porque quiero que seas la sombra y espía a distancia de la princesa Zelda'

¿Qué?, ¿por qué yo?' dijo asombrado el chico.

'Porque tienes las habilidades necesarias para protegerla'

'Bueno, si lo pone de ese modo (tan importante) lo haré'

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Bueno eso es todo, como ven decidí que seria mas largo, espero que les haya gustado

Comenten

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	3. capitulo 3: el comienzo de un espia

hola de nuevo, aquí tengo el nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic

espero que les guste

empecemos

**hyrule necesita un rey**

**Capitulo 3: el comienzo de un espía.**

Luego de la visita de Link en el palacio, el chico se dirigió de vuelta a la posada de Telma, en donde se preparaban para la cena.

'Ah, señor Link, lo estábamos esperando' dijo Telma.

'Lo siento por llegar tarde, es que estaba ocupado en asuntos importantes en el castillo'

'Por el amor de Nayru, si recién viene llegando y ya entro al castillo' exclamo asombrada.

'Si, y a juzgar por su cara y por el papel que dice ''contratado'' seguirá entrando' dijo Malon tomándolo por el hombro.

'Si eso es muy cierto' dijo Link.

'¿Y en que lo contrataron señor?' pregunto Telma.

'Soy un guardia de turno completo' dijo acercándose a un mesón.

'Bueno ¿qué le sirvo?' pregunto Malon.

'creo que…' dijo el chico mirando la carta 'el plato número 3, junto con un reserva'

'Claro señor' dijo Malon alejándose del lugar.

Luego de haber cenado, Link se fue a su cuarto para descansar, ya que mañana debía presentarse a primera hora de la mañana en el castillo.

**En el castillo**:

La princesa y el ministro seguían discutiendo sobre ''lo mismo de siempre''.

'¡No me importa de qué clase sea, lo único que le imploro es que se case!' decía el ministro.

'¡No me voy a casar con un extraño!' gritaba la princesa.

(Esto ya había pasado en otros momentos de la historia recuerdan)

'¡Ya es suficiente!' grito Impa '¡yo voy a arreglar esto de una vez, usted ministro, deje de molestar a la princesa, y usted mi señora, por favor, descanse y viva su vida tranquila, y por favor, encuentre ya a su media naranja!' (Si también encontré un poco rara la última frase, pero que importa).

'Si Impa' dijeron el ministro y la princesa a coro.

'Bien, ahora a sus cuartos' dijo la sheikah.

'Impa, una pregunta' dijo el ministro cuando ya se había ido la princesa '¿Cómo vas a controlar a la princesa?'

'Secreto'

**A la mañana siguiente:**

A penas se notaban los signos del alba, fue cuando Link se levanto. Luego de vestirse, se dirigió al pasillo y avanzó silenciosamente por el asta la sala común, donde no penaba ni un alma. Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta de salida, escucho unos pasos y sin darse vuelta dijo: '¿Por qué tan temprano Malon?'

'¿Cómo supiste que era yo?' dijo ella 'cambiando de tema, ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?'

'Me voy al trabajo, ¿no recuerdas?'

Se sintió un gran y largo silencio hasta que:

'Bueno, adiós señor' dijo ella dándose vuelta para irse.

'Descansa amiga' dijo el sonriente.

Entonces el chico abrió la puerta y se marcho.

'Veo que tu ya caíste en su encanto, ¿no es así Malon?'

'¡Señora Telma!' dijo Malon completamente roja.

'Creo que le di en el blanco, ¿no?' dijo la mujer, entonces se acerco a ella y abrasándole del brazo le dijo 'vamos a descansar'

La chica sin más remedio subió a su cuarto y se extendió en su cama y empezó a meditar.

'Si creo que si' se dijo, respondiendo a la primera pregunta de Telma.

**En el castillo:**

Link ya estaba en la puerta, cuando sintió que alguien estaba detrás de sí, y sin darse vuelta dijo: 'a primera hora como usted pidió'

'Yo diría que llegaste demasiado temprano' dijo la sheikah.

'Para mí el término ''temprano'' significa ''al alba'', mi señora' dijo el chico dándose vuelta.

'Estas listo para el entrenamiento' dijo ella cruzada de brazos.

'Yo nací listo'

'Bien, sígueme si puedes'

En menos de un segundo la mujer ya estaba en lo alto del castillo.

'veamos como lo hace' dijo sentándose.

'te demoraste demasiado Impa, ¿Por qué?'

La mujer casi se cae del techo por el asombro que le dio.

'Eres ágil, creo que eres perfecto para ser el espía de la princesa'

'Pero, ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer?'

'Quiero que la sigas y que la protejas'

'cuente conmigo'

**Continuará…**

eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado

comenten

nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	4. capitulo 4: ¿esta lista mi señora?

al fin me llego mi inspiración, aunque me llevo todo un dia

espero que les guste.

sin mas preámbulos, aquí lo tienen:

**hyrule necesita un rey**

**Capitulo 4: ¿está lista mi señora?**

'Pero, antes de todo, ven conmigo' dijo Impa.

'Claro' dijo Link.

Luego de terminar su conversación, empezaron a correr por el techo del castillo, hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía un pequeño gimnasio.

'Este es mi gimnasio privado' dijo la mujer.

'Qué bonito' dijo el chico.

'Ven, te daré algunos objetos que te servirán'

'No hace falta' dijo el chico.

'Claro que hace falta, la princesa puede detectar hasta una hormiga en este lugar a oscuras'

'Entonces usted la entreno'

'¿Cómo supo?' dijo ella asombrada.

'Hay que ser tonto para no saberlo, luego que supe eso, adivine fácilmente'

'Bueno, volvamos al tema' dijo ella abriendo una caja llena de artefactos.

'un gancho' dijo el viendo todos los objetos 'un arco, unos zapatos silenciadores…'

'Ten' dijo ella.

Eran un gancho, unos zapatos negros y…

'Dagas' dijo el chico.

Si, una docena de dagas amarradas a un cinturón.

'¿Algo más?' pregunto el chico.

'si, ponte esto' dijo la mujer.

Era un traje negro con malla por dentro, era completamente flexible y permitía esconderse en la oscuridad sin ser detectado. También tenía una capa igualmente negra que estaba diseñada para permitir al portador planear entre los techos fácilmente.

'Te queda muy bien' dijo la sheikah 'prepárate, la princesa va a desertar'

**En la habitación de la princesa:**

'¿Mi señora?' entro la mujer.

'Buenos días Impa' dijo ella saliendo del baño con su vestido casual puesto.

'¿Lista?' pregunto la mujer.

'Claro' dijo la chica moviendo con la cabeza.

En el comedor, la princesa no paraba de mirar para el techo, lo que indicaba que algo le pasaba.

'¿Qué sucede mi señora?'

'Es que…, olvídalo, no debe ser nada'

De pronto se escucharon unos pasos rápidos en el pasillo.

'Pero, ¿qué pasa?' dijeron la dos a coro.

Unos segundos después apareció en el comedor el primer ministro más pálido que la nieve.

'¿Ministro, qué pasa?' pregunto asustada la chica.

'Hubo un ataque en la frontera del norte' dijo el ministro casi muerto del terror.

'Pero ¿quién fue?' dijo aterrada la chica.

'El reino rebelde de los hazucaris'.

'Pero si firmamos tratado de paz'.

'Pero ahora solo quieren ver a hyrule arder'.

'Esto debe ser frenado inmediatamente, se debe reforzar la frontera del norte…, debemos detener como sea este intento de golpe de estado' dijo la chica aterrada.

'Mi señora, esto ya no es golpe de estado, esto es inicio de guerra' dijo el primer ministro dejando sobre la mesa unos papeles.

'Estos son los… ¡documentos de declaración de guerra!' exclamo Impa.

'Mi señora, también nos ha llegado un documento que dice que el reino en cuestión tiene hasta ahora a su monarquía revocada, ellos tienen una dictadura en ese reino' dijo el ministro sosteniendo una carta.

'si, el rey es un refugiado de esa dictadura en este reino'.

'Bueno, según los datos, el ataque fue cerca de la provincia de Eldin, al norte de la montaña'.

'Se vienen momentos difíciles, espero que yo tenga un ángel guardián' dijo la chica suspirando.

'Usted no tiene ni idea cuantos tiene' dijo la sheikah.

La última frase de Impa le pareció un poco extraña al zelda, pero ella no savia que significaba (ustedes saben que Impa se esta aludiendo y también a link, el cual para que sepan está colgado en la ventana asombrado por todo lo que dicen).

'Bueno, tal vez tengas razón' dijo la chica.

'Princesa…' interrumpió el ministro 'se vienen momentos muy difíciles, ¿está lista mi señora?'

'Nací lista, ministro' dijo ella seriamente 'y no permitiré que esos dictadores sometan al pueblo'

**Continuará…**

****si, creo que este capitulo fue algo que no encaja en la historia, pero aunque no lo crean, de este capitulo depende el desenlace.

bueno, espero que les halla gustado, comenten.

nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

adiós.


	5. capitulo 5: más de un ángel guardián

hola de nuevo, me costo terminar este capitulo, pero aquí lo tienen, disfrutenlo:

**hyrule necesita un rey**

**Capitulo 5: más de un ángel guardián**

Semanas después de la declaración de conflicto entre los reinos, ocurrió que los invasores volvieron atacar la frontera pero sin éxito, pero algunos sospechan que se habían infiltrado unos cuantos.

Todos estos rumores preocupaban al ministro hasta el punto que doblo la seguridad en el castillo.

'Ministro, no entiendo porque está haciendo esto, si todo eso de los infiltrados es un rumor, nada más' dijo la princesa, cuando estaban en la sala del trono.

'Mi señora, es mejor prevenir que lamentar' decía el ministro casi temblando.

'Pero ministro, no va a pasar nada'

'Pero…'

'No me pasará nada' dijo ella tranquilizándolo.

'No queremos que le pase algo' dijo él en el nombre del reino.

'No se preocupe' dijo ella saliendo de la habitación.

'Usted la quiere como una hija suya' dijo Impa.

'Yo no quiero que le pase nada malo, solo quiero que ella viva feliz, sana y salva'

'Eso va a ser posible' dijo ella alejándose.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

'Buenos días Zelda' dijo la sheikah.

'Buenos días Impa' dijo Zelda saliendo de su cuarto.

'¿Porque tiene esa cara?' le pregunto la sheikah.

'Presiento que algo va a suceder'

'tranquila'

Luego de terminar la conversación, llegaron al comedor, donde se encontraba el ministro preparando el _publicum__ sermone._

'Ministro, listo para…'

'Tenga en cuenta que yo lo hago muy fácilmente y no tengo pánico escénico' dijo él con una sonrisa.

'Ya vamos, el reino nos espera' dijo ella mucho más alegre.

'Vamos' dijo el ministro acercándose a la puerta.

**En el escenario de la plaza:**

Ya se habían reunido mucha gente en la plaza cuando el ministro comenzó a hablar:

'Gente de Hyrule, empecemos con la cuenta pública…'

Luego de dictar todos los progresos del reino, por ejemplo:

-la creación de la unificada sistemas de acueductos.

-la reconstrucción de antiguos templo.

Entre otros, etc.

'Bueno, como todos sabrán…'dijo el al final de su discurso 'Hemos tenido algunos problemas en las fronteras, pero para decírselos esta aquí la princesa Zelda.

Entonces la princesa avanzo hasta el medio del escenario y antes de que pudiera decir algo, una daga impactó en el piso cerca de la princesa, lo cual puso en alerta a nuestro espía, link. Luego de unos momentos de terror empezaron a caer más dagas alrededor de la princesa, lo cual les causo terror a la gente que empezó a ponerse desesperada por escapar.

'Princesa al castillo rápido' dijo link debajo del escenario.

La chica creyó que se trataba de un guardia el que le hablaba, y en un segundo empezó a correr hacia el castillo.

'Rápido todos al castillo' dijo la chica.

Unos minutos más tarde, en el salón del trono ya se encontraban todos (o sea, la princesa, el ministro e Impa) rodeados de unos 100 guardias armados.

'Sorpresa' dijo una persona que entraba al cuarto.

Eran unos 20 asesinos extranjeros los que entraron al cuarto.

'Prepárense para pelear' dijo el general.

En un minuto los primeros diez guardias ya habían caído.

'Sigamos con el baile' dijo el asesino sarcásticamente.

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos desde que los asesinos habían entrado, y ya tenían a la sheikah y al ministro cautivos en la habitación.

'Usted decide, deja el trono o muere' dijo el asesino empuñado un cuchillo.

'Prefiero la muerte' dijo ella tapado su cabeza.

Ella espero, pero nunca sintió que la apuñalaran, así que se levanto y no pudo creer la escena:

El asesino tirado en el suelo herido por su propia daga, y un encapuchado con otra daga en la mano, con la cual enfrento a los demás asesinos, los cuales luego de un minuto ya estaban en el piso.

'Gracias' dijo la chica, al ver que el encapuchado guardaba la daga.

'no tiene porque agradecerme' dijo el encapuchado sacándose la capucha 'es mi trabajo'

'Pero si eres el chico link' dijo ella asombrada

'No le dije…' interrumpió Impa 'que usted tenía más de un ángel guardián'

'entonces, ¿eres mi nuevo guardaespaldas?' pregunto la chica.

**Continuará…**

eso es todo, no se porque me costo terminar el capitulo, pero en fin, así me quedo.

bueno, como ven aun quedan mucha historia por contar, especialmente la de una chica que quedo sola, ¿a saben de quién hablo?

bueno, espero que les haya gustado, si es así comenten, etc.

nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.


	6. capitulo 6: el comienzo de una amistad

hola a todos, como les prometí, aquí tienen el comienzo de esta bella amistad.

disfrútenlo:

**hyrule necesita un rey **

**Capitulo 6: el comienzo de una amistad**

**En el patio el castillo:**

Luego de que todos los asesinos invasores fueran llevados a las celdas del castillo, la princesa se encontraba en el pasto observando unas pequeñas flores violetas, pero un ruido la perturbo y al darse vuelta no había nadie, pero instintivamente desvió la mirada en dirección al techo donde vio:

'Pero, si es link' se dijo.

En efecto, era link, estaba sentado en el techo mirando hacia el atardecer, pero algo sorprendió y alarmo a la princesa: link estaba llorando, sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas, y en su mano tenía una rosa blanca.

'¿Qué le pasa a mi guardaespaldas?' dijo ella levantándose.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salto como por arte de magia hasta el techo, al llegan es acerco a Link el cual al verla solo le indico que se sentara.

'¿Qué pasa Link?' dijo ella buscado un pañuelo entre los bolsillos de su falda.

'Es que…' dijo él mientras Zelda le secaba las lagrimas con un pañuelo '¿guardarías un secreto?'

'Claro, ¿Qué sucede?' dijo ella

'Hoy hace 12 años…' dijo él a punto de llorar 'mis padres fueron asesinados por el jefe de los intrusos de hoy en la mañana'

'Pero…' dijo ella, pero no podía decir nada, de solo pensar que Link, a los 5 vio como el intruso asesino a su familia.

'Y justamente hoy es mi cumpleaños' dijo el agachándose para que no lo vieran llorar.

'Tranquilo, yo soy tu amiga y te voy ayudar' dijo ella abrasándolo.

El no paraba de llorar, si alguien lo hubiera visto así, dirían que él es un cobarde, pero si hubieran escuchado la historia que escucho la muchacha, no tendrían palabras para responder.

'No te sientas el único, yo también perdí a mis padres' dijo ella, el chico la miro, ya no lloraba, no se notaba que hubiera llorado, pero ella noto que en sus ojos había un vacio 'ellos murieron en un accidente hace solo cinco años'

'Perdona, no quería que recordaras penas por un problema mío, lo…' dijo el pero no alcanzo a terminar, ya que la princesa le tapo la boca.

'No tienes que disculparte link, yo ya lo supere, espero que tu también' termino ella.

Ella sin pensarlo estiro la cabeza y se inclino hacia un lado asta apoyase en el pecho del joven, lo cual no le incomodó.

Luego de unos minutos de contemplar el atardecer, el miro a la princesa, la cual se encontraba plácidamente dormida. El chico la acomodó, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hacia el cuarto de la chica.

El chico abrió la puerta, la acomodó en la cama, le saco los zapatos y le abrigo con unas sabanas que estaban sobre la cama.

Cuando se alejo en dirección a la puerta dijo en un tono bajo: 'Buenas noches princesa'.

Cuando cerró la puerta, la princesa dejo entre sueños:

'Buenas noches link'

**Continuará…**

este es el comienzo de la amistad entre link y zelda, espero que les haya gustado.

como ven link es huérfano a corta edad y zelda lo intenta calmar para que supere su perdida.

link es un buen chico, muy considerado y no tan insencible como parecia al principio.

bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

adiós.


	7. capitulo7: la historia de mi amiga malon

hola a todos, he vuelto con un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic, espero que les guste:

sin mas preámbulos, se los dejo:

**Hyrule necesita un rey:**

**Capitulo 7: la historia de mi amiga Malon**

Ya era de mañana cuando la princesa despertó.

'¿Link?' dijo ella levantándose, buscado al chico, pero solo vio la ventana de su cuarto.

'Debí a verme quedado dormida' dijo ella recordando lo que paso ayer en la tarde.

Luego de vestirse con ropa nueva, se dirigió hacia el comedor, donde no encontró a su guardaespaldas.

'¿Y Link?' le pregunto a Impa.

'Salió temprano, dijo que tenía cosas serias que hacer, también me pidió que te dijera ''buenos días'' por el' dijo la mujer acercado la tasa de café a su boca.

'Se nota que estas estrechado lasos con el chico' dijo el ministro.

'Yo también he notado eso, ¿a qué se debe?' dijo la mujer.

'Es que el me dijo algo sobre su pasado, pero no quiere que se los diga'

'debe ser serio, por eso no me meteré en nada de ese asunto' el ministro.

**En la posada de Telma:**

'Señor link, hace tiempo que no viene' dijo Telma.

'Sí, he tenido mucho trabajo en estos días' dijo el chico.

'¿Que se le ofrece?' dijo ella.

'Quisiera cerrar mi cuenta y pagar el hospedaje' dijo el chico.

Esas últimas palabras resonaron en toda la cocina, donde estaba Malon, la cual fue inmediatamente hasta el lugar.

'ha, Malon llegas a tiempo, necesito que hagas el papeleo del pago del hospedaje del señor link' dijo Telma al ver a la chica saliendo de la cocina.

'Claro señora' dijo ella 'vamos a su cuarto señor, ahí haremos todo'

Cuando subieron los dos chicos, Telma exclamo en vos baja:

'Juégatela chica, pon las cartas en la mesa'

**En el cuarto de link:**

'bueno señor, tome sus cosas mientras yo calculo el valor' dijo ella.

'Malon, ¿Qué te sucede?' dijo el chico indicándole que se sentara, a lo cual ella accedió.

'Link, yo no quiero que te vayas' dijo ella casi llorando.

'pero amiga…' dijo Link tocándole la mejillas y peinándole sus cabellos rebeldes que le cubrían la cabeza 'yo solo me cambio de lugar, no me voy a ir'

'Pero no te voy a ver todos los días' dijo ella.

'Pero, ¿Qué sucede amiga?' dijo el chico extrañado.

'Sucede que…' intento decir la chica 'yo siento algo mas por ti'

'Amiga…' intento decir el chico, pero no pudo terminar porque la chica lo beso, el beso fue correspondido por el chico.

Ya pasados unos minutos, el chico se separo de ella.

'Yo…' dijo el chico 'yo no puedo hacerte feliz'

Ella se extraño por esa respuesta.

'Tu, estas llena de vida, y yo estoy muerto por dentro'

'Pero…, si solo…' dijo ella.

'Lo siento' dijo el chico.

'Esta no es la primera vez que pasa' dijo ella llorado.

'¿Qué me quieres decir?' dijo el chico extrañado.

'Hace dos años llego un extranjero llamado kermon, nos conocimos, nos hicimos amigos, pero un día el declaro que me amaba y la verdad era que yo también, pero tuvo que irse a su patria y…'

'Espera' la interrumpió el chico 'kermon, claro, ven conmigo'

**En el piso de abajo:**

'Telma, ¿puedo quitarte un tiempo a Malon?' dijo el chico tomando de de la mano a la chica.

'Claro, pero vuelvan antes del anochecer, o sino sospechare…' dijo la mujer.

Al salir, link se llevo a Malon hasta el castillo.

**En el castillo:**

'¿Por qué me traes aquí?' dijo la chica

'ven' dijo el chico abriendo la puerta que llevaba a las mazmorras.

En lo alto del techo, la princesa los veía y se decía:

'¿Quién es esa chica? Y ¿A dónde la lleva?'

Luego de pensarlo fue hacia la puerta para seguirlos.

'mira esto' dijo el chico.

'¿quién está allí?' pregunto una sombra en la celda que estaba al frente de los chicos.

'¿kermon?' pregunto la chica.

'¿Malon?' dijo el joven encarcelado.

De pronto la luz ilumino la cara del preso, el cual era un joven moreno con cabellos negros. En menos de un minuto, la chica y el preso se besaron, no les importaban las rejas, solo querían estar juntos.

'Link…' dijo la princesa al lado del chico.

'Princesa, llega justo a tiempo, quiero pagar la fianza del joven en cuestion'

'pero link, ese hombre…'

'…Fue utilizado por su jefe' dijo el chico.

'Bueno link, serian 10000 rupias' dijo la princesa sorprendida por la actitud del chico.

'Aquí tienes' dijo el chico pasándole todo el dinero de una bolsa.

'bueno, guardias, liberen al preso'

Luego de liberarlo, los guardias lo hicieron jurar que no haría nada malo hacia la familia real.

**Una semana después…**

**En la plaza de la ciudadela:**

Link y zelda estaban paseando junto al malon y kermon hasta que:

'Malon' dijo el joven.

'¿Si kermon?' pregunto la chica

'Lo que paso esta semana me hiso reflexionar…' dijo el joven, arrodillándose.

'¿amor?' dijo la chica extrañada-

'malon…' dijo el joven sacando una sortija plateada de su bolcillo '¿quieres casarte conmigo?'

La plaza quedo en silencio, todos querían saber la repuesta de la chica.

'si…' dijo la chica llorando de llorando de alegría 'acepto'

El chico le puso la sortija y le beso.

Todos los que estaban en la plaza aplaudieron, especialmente link y zelda, los que estaban cerca de ellos.

Un niño se acerco a la pareja comprometida y les entrego una rosa blanca, y como tradición, se lanzo la flor para ver quienes pronto se van a comprometer.

De pronto la flor cayó en las manos unidas de link y zelda, los cuales al ver esto se sonrojaron, lo cual hiso reír a Malon entre los aplausos de la gente.

**Continuará…**

bueno, como ven, ya una persona es feliz, en otro abito de el capitulo, kermon, el novio de malon, no es ''un tiro al aire'', él tendrá un papel importante en los próximos capítulos, como dicen unos amigos míos:

''**todo esta fríamente calculado'**

bueno, como aparece al final, algo va a pasar entre link y zelda.

aun sigue link sin mostrar todos sus secretos, así que le toca a zelda desenmarañar los recuerdos de su ''amigo''

bueno, no quiero seguir dando mas información, así que yo me pongo a escribir y ustedes a esperar.

nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	8. capitulo 8: recuerdos y el presente

hola de nuevo, como pueden ver, me emocione con los capítulos, así que les dejo este capitulo:

**hyrule necesita un rey**

**Capitulo 8: recuerdos y el presente**

La boda de Malon y Kermon aun no tenía fecha de realización, pero ese día, los novios fueron al castillo a…:

'¿Quieren que nosotros seamos sus padrinos?' dijeron Link y Zelda a coro.

'Si' dijeron los novios.

'Pero, ¿Por qué?' pregunto link.

'Bueno, tu eres un gran amigo mío' dijo Malon 'y usted mi señora, ¿no cree que no hacen una bonita pareja?'

Lo último que dijo Malon incomodo un poco a Zelda, pero solo pudo decir:

'Bueno, yo acepto'

'Yo claro que no faltaría por nada al casamiento tuyo, Malon, solo una pregunta, ¿Cuándo es?'

'El primero del próximo mes' dijo el novio.

'¿Qué?...' dijo link completamente en shock.

'Link, ¿estás bien?' pregunto Malon un poco aterrada por el estado de su amigo.

Link estaba completamente blanco, los ojos se le ponían cada vez más rojos.

'Malon, ayúdame a llevarlo al cuarto' dijo Zelda.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto:

'Malon, déjanos un momento a solas' dijo ella.

'Claro, pero si necesitan algo, solo llámenme' dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

Cuando Malon salió del cuarto, link soltó todas sus lágrimas.

'¿Que paso ahora link?' pregunto la chica.

'Ese día…' dijo el intentando limpiarse 'es el aniversario número 10 de la muerte de mi hermana menor, solo tenía 5 años…'

¿Por que murió? Pregunto la chica.

'Por ser hija de un caballero de hyrule' dijo el chico.

'Pero eso significa…' dijo la chica con un asombro que decía a viva voz que descubrió algo 'eres hijo y heredero de sir markin, eres heredero de su titulo'

'Pero es lo menos que importa' dijo el chico limpiándose las lagrimas 'por culpa de ese título, mataron a mis padres y a mi hermana, el titulo que me da mi difunto padre no compensa nada'

'Link, tú tienes una nueva familia aquí, yo soy tu amiga, estoy muy agradecida por eso…' dijo ella tomándole una de sus manos, donde nota una cicatriz, de pronto se aterra al descubrir que no es solo la mano, sino que también el brazo 'link, ¿por qué tienes una cicatriz en el brazo?'

'¿Tu creías que había salido ileso de la matanza de mi familia?' dijo el chico, luego se saco la camisa que traía y dejo al descubierto…

'Por el amor de Nayru' dijo ella al ver el pecho del joven.

El pecho del joven tenía marcas en todo su pecho, eran heridas de dagas que intentaron atravesarlo.

'Me las hicieron cuando murió mi hermana, fui el único sobreviviente de ese día' dijo el chico cubriéndose el pecho 'yo no quise que vieras eso, es muy doloroso para mi'

'Link…' dijo ella abrasándolo y llorando '¿Por qué sufres tanto?'

'Porque veo a la gente que adoro llorando' dijo el acariciándole la cabeza.

'Eh…' dijo la chica completamente asombrada por lo que le decía.

'O dejando de existir' dijo el nostálgicamente.

'Pero… ¿vas al casamiento?'

'Tú me conoces desde más de un mes, me conoces más que Malon, o cualquier persona viva en este mundo…' dijo el mirándola a los ojos '¿tú crees que no iría?'

'no' dijo ella levantándose.

'Bueno, paremos de llorar por mi causa, ayudemos a nuestra amiga a prepararse para su boda' dijo el levantándose.

Cuando salieron los dos vieron a Malon sola viendo unos diseños.

'link…' dijo Malon al ver a link normal '¿qué paso?'

'Recuerdos del pasado, nada de importancia' dijo el chico sentándose.

'Bueno, estos son los diseños que me dieron para escoger, ¿Cuál creen que es bonito?'

'¡Qué bonito es ese!' dijo Zelda al ver un vestido blanco adornado de diamantes en el cuello y en las puntas de la falda, tenía una tiara blanca con unas joyas azules redondas.

'si es precioso, precisamente este es mi favorito, pero el problema es que esta fuera de mi presupuesto'

'¿Cuánto vale?' pregunto Zelda.

'unas 80000 rupias' dijo ella suspirando.

'es mucho dinero' dijo Zelda.

'yo lo pago' dijo link.

'¿pero como link?, pocos tiene esa suma' dijo zelda.

'digamos que soy el hylian más rico de todo hyrule, yo tengo en mi poder unas 500000 rupias en mi habitación, sin contar las que tengo en el banco'

Las dos chicas quedaron boca-abiertas, no podían creer que estaban frente al hombre más rico del mundo.

'¿aceptas este obsequio?' dijo link.

'¡gracias link, muchas gracias amigo!' dijo Malon abrasando a link.

'ah, otra cosa' dijo link 'yo tengo un amigo pianista que tocaría gratis en tu boda'

'¿Cómo se llama?' pregunto Malon.

'Seil' dijo el chico.

(No les suena ese nombre, a mi me suena pero no me acuerdo)

'Dile que encantada lo acepto' dijo la chica.

'Bien, lo mandare a llamar inmediatamente' dijo el chico.

Luego de toda esa conversación, se inicio la conversación larga y agobiante sobre el lugar y los detalles de la boda, donde link claramente reparo en gastos, el pago todo, y cuando digo todo es TODO.

'bueno, gracias por ayudarme, nos vemos' dijo Malon al salir del castillo.

**Continuará…**

bueno, como pueden ver, link mostró de quien es su padre y que no son solo heridas psicologías las que tiene luego de la muerte de su familia.

como ven, malon se va a casar; y mágicamente se descubre que link es millonario.

bueno espero que les haya gustado.

nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.


	9. capitulo 9: una boda con extra

hola a todos, hoy les presento este largo capitulo, espero que les guste, aquí se los dejo:

**hyrule necesita un rey**

**Capitulo 9: una boda con extra**

El mes paso rápidamente, todos trabajaban incansablemente para terminar el lugar donde se iba a celebrar la boda, era en el salón más grande de la posada.

Era 20 invitados, la mayoría eran familiares y amigos de Malon, unos cuantos parientes de Kermon que Vivian en Hyrule, bueno, les dejo la lista de invitados.

_**Invitados a casamiento:**_

_**-Señor Talon (padre de la novia)**_

_**-Señor Ingo (familiar de la novia)**_

_**-Las 7 chicas (amigas de la novia, solo pregunte por Sarie)**_

_**-Señor Mireno (tío del novio)**_

_**-Señores Sormon, Sarmon, Sermón (primos del novio)**_

_**-Señores Farod y Derin (amigos del novio)**_

_**-Señoritas Kaferi, Cremina, Lacira (amigas el novio)**_

_**-Señor Link y señorita Zelda (padrinos de los novios)**_

_**Músicos invitados:**_

_**-Señor Seil (pianista)**_

_**-Señorita Marín (cantante)**_

Todo esteba listo para el gran día.

**El gran día, 1 hora restante:**

Era una bonita noche, zelda ya estaba lista para partir cuando:

'Su carruaje, mi señora' dijo el guardia.

'Pero si yo no…'

'No acepta venir conmigo' dijo link dentro del carruaje.

'Link…' dijo zelda al subirse al carruaje '¿esto es tuyo?'

'Ser millonario tiene sus ventajas, pero intento no excederme' dijo él.

'Bien, ¿cómo esta malon?'

'Se está preparando con su padre, el la llevara hasta la mitad del trayecto hacia el altar y luego yo la llevare hasta el altar'

'Te ves bien para esta noche' dijo ella.

El chico llevaba una chaqueta verde oscura con bordados de oro y botones de rubíes, una camisa blanca con diseños de la trifuerza, y unos pantalones cafés con bordados igualmente de oro.

'Te ves muy bella zelda' dijo el chico.

Ella llevaba un vestido rosa con bordados de la familia real y unos gantes blancos, llevaba en la cabeza una tiara de plata con cristales azules.

'Bueno, partamos' dijo la chica.

'Alfred, en marcha' le dijo el chico al conductor.

'Claro señor' dijo el chofer.

'No puedo creer que seas millonario' dijo la chica.

'A mí me conoce todo el mundo como un chico pobre o un viajero sin dinero, pero como dicen por ahí, las apariencias engañan' dijo el chico.

'¿Qué le vas a regalar a los novios?' pregunto la chica.

'Ah, eso es sorpresa' dijo el chico.

'Llegamos señor' dijo Alfred.

'Gracias' dijo el chico 'valla a un bar para beber y comer Alfred, tómese la noche libre'

'Gracias señor, vuelvo e horas' dijo el mayordomo aparcando el coche en una esquina.

'Vamos zelda' dijo el chico bajando del carro y ofreciéndole la mano.

'Vamos' dijo ella tomándole la mano.

Cuando entraron, algunos se sorprendieron:

'Pero si es la princesa' dijeron algunos '¿Qué hace aquí? Y ¿Quién es ese joven?'

Cuando llegaron al altar:

'¿Nervioso hombre?' pregunto link al acercarse a Kermon.

'Hombre, ¿Por qué estaría nervioso en la noche más feliz de mi vida?' dijo el novio.

'Sinceramente no tengo idea' dijo link riéndose.

Cuando todos se habían callado, link avanzo hacia el medio del pasillo, esperando a la novia.

De pronto, el pianista empezó a tocar la marcha, lo que significaba que la novia había llegado.

De pronto se pudo ver que ahí venia, Malon con el vestido que le regalo link y su padre la llevaba del brazo, hasta que llego donde link a quien se la entrego.

'¿Nerviosa?' pregunto link.

'Este es el día más feliz de mi vida, no puedo estar más feliz' dijo la chica sonriéndole.

Cuando llegaron ante el altar, link la soltó, se arrodillo como señal de respeto y se fue a un lado.

'Queridos hermanos estamos aquí para unir a la señorita Malon y al señor Kermon en sagrado matrimonio…' dijo el padre.

Luego de una reflexión sobre el casamiento dirigido por el sacerdote, llegamos al puto culmine de la ceremonia:

'Malon, delante de las diosas, delante de esta asamblea, ¿prometes unirte a Kermon, apoyarlo, serle fiel y no separarte de él?'

'Si, acepto' dijo la chica.

Kermon, delante de las diosas, delante de esta asamblea, ¿prometes unirte a Malon, apoyarla, serle fiel y no separarte de ella?'

'Si, acepto' dijo el novio.

Ahora, los padrinos les entregaran las joyas que simbolizan su union'

Link y zelda les dieron las joyas a Malon y kermon respectivamente. Luego, kermon le puso la joya en el dedo de Malon, y viceversa.

'Ya, bésense de una vez, porque los veo ansiosos' dijo el sacerdote y rieron todos.

Entonces los dos novios se besaron, todos aplaudieron y junto a los novios avanzaron hasta la taberna de Telma, donde comieron una cena estupenda.

Entonces subieron al escenario Marín y Seil.

'Bueno, vamos a empezar el baile' dijo Seil (aun lucho por recordar porque me suena ese nombre, pero no logro acordarme) sentándose en una silla preparándose para tocar.

'Este primer vals está dedicado a la novia, fue elegida especialmente por su amigo Link, compuesta por el padre de la novia Talon, y como es de costumbre, los novios empiecen a bailar, ¿Cómo se llama esta pieza Seil?'

'_Canción de Epona'_ dijo el pianista.

'Entonces empecemos' dijo la cantante.

Y así empezó el baile, y la música que sonaba era la favorita de la novia, ellos se movían con gracia al ritmo de la vos de la cantante y el piano del acompañante; luego de unos minutos de baile, terminaron de bailar y todo mundo les aplaudió.

'Bueno, creo que tenemos que cantar otra, ¿cómo se titula esta?' pregunto la dama.

'_Canción de curación'_ dijo el pianista.

'Bueno, vayan por sus parejas… bueno, parece que ahora le toca al padrino bailar con la novia, bueno, empecemos'

Y empezó el vals, la música tranquilizaba el alma, el movimiento era lento y suave, los dos sonreían y disfrutaban; ya pasado unos minutos, terminaron de bailar.

Pasaron los minutos y se tocaban piezas de música tales como: _canción de las tormentas, oda al orden, serenata del agua _y muchas más hasta que.

'Bueno, ha llegado la hora del plato fuerte, pero antes, les voy a contar la historia de esta canción' dijo el pianista 'esta canción es antigua, más antigua que la misma familia real, por esa razón solo se puede saber una parte de ella, pero gracias al trabajo de búsqueda de Marín y yo, les mostramos a ustedes la letra original, espero que les guste el _vals de la diosa_ (unión del cántico de la diosa y la nana de zelda).

'¿Me permites esta pieza zelda?' dijo link ofreciéndole la mano.

'Claro que si' dijo ella tomándole de la mano.

Y así empezó el vals:

'¿Qué sucede zelda?'

'Es algo complicado de decir…' dijo ella.

'Dímelo zelda, soy tu amigo' dijo él.

'Ese es el problema' dijo ella.

'¿Qué dices?' dijo el chico

'Yo siento algo más que una amistad, yo…' dijo ella casi llorando 'yo te amo'

Ella instantáneamente lo abraso llorando.

'Zelda no llores…' dio el 'yo también te amo'

Sin pensarlo dos veces, unieron sus labios en un profundo y bello beso, al mismo tiempo que todos les aplaudían, especialmente los novios.

'Yo te ame desde el primer día en que te abrí mi corazón, yo te amo' dijo link.

'Yo también te amo' dijo zelda abrazándolo cada vez mas fuerte.

'Zelda, vamos a sentarnos' dijo el chico sin separar los brazos de ella.

'Claro' dijo ella.

Luego de todo esto se paso volando todo, hasta que link recordó:

'Un minuto de silencio' dijo el preparándose para su discurso 'yo, como gran amigo suyo, le quiero dar un regalo, no se los pude dar antes porque está muy vivo'

El hizo una seña y entro una pareja de caballos de raza belga rojizos, una yegua y una potrilla

'La yegua se llama belina y la potrilla no tiene nombre, ¿Cómo quieres que se llame?'

'Que se llame epona' dijo la chica.

'Que así se llame' dijo el chico.

Luego de eso, se abrieron los regalos, los cuales eran modestos, pero encantaron a los recién casados.

Luego de unos momentos, era hora de que la pareja se fuera a su luna de miel.

'Chicos, gracias por todo' dijo Malon.

'Eres nuestra amiga, siempre queremos tu felicidad' dijo link.

'Pero ahora les toca a ustedes ser feliz' dijo ella, mientras zeda abrazaba a link sin dejar de mirarla.

'Nos vemos' dijo link

'Adiós' dijo la chica subiendo al carruaje tirado por los caballos regalados por link.

Así termino la fiesta, dos finales felices, dos personas que se aman casados y otra pareja empezando la relación.

'¿Tienes sueño Zelda?'

'Si, vámonos'

'Vamos'

**Continuará…**

bueno como ven, necesitaba un capitulo extenso para contar toda la historia.

como ven, link y zelda dieron a conocer su amor y al parecer terminaron juntos.

bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, comenten.

nos vemos.


	10. capitulo 10: ¿todo perfecto?

hola a todos, aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo de mi fanfic, lo siento por tardar en subirlo, luego les explico:

**hyrule necesita un rey**

**Capitulo 10: ¿Todo perfecto?**

Era una tibia mañana, los rayos del sol recién empezaban a entrar por la ventana, los cuales despertaron a la joven princesa, la cual se percato de que…:

'¿Link…?'

En efecto, el chico estaba estirado a su lado, con una camisa igual a la del otro día, al igual que el pantalón.

'¿Zelda?' Dijo el chico al escuchar la vos de la chica.

'¿Dónde estamos?' dijo ella.

'Ese techo se parece a mi cuarto' dijo el chico, el cual confirmo su sospechas al mirar a su alrededor.

'¿Estás bien?' dijo ella besando le la mejilla.

'Perfecto, ¿y tú?' dijo el chico incorporándose.

'Bien, ¿Cómo terminamos aquí?'

'Creo que solo…' dijo el chico intentado recordar 'nos quedamos dormidos luego de la boda'

'Será mejor que bajemos, Impa debe estar hecha nervios' Dijo la chica tomado de la mano al chico.

'Vamos' dijo el chico saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, descubrieron que la predicción de la princesa, Impa se movía de un lado a otro, mientras el ministro trataba de calmarla; pero cuando vieron a la princesa bajando de la princesa y link de la mano suspiraron y dijeron:

'Veo que tú no has perdido el tiempo, princesa' dijo impa, al mismo tiempo que la princesa se sonroja.

'¿Cómo estuvo la noche en la boda?' pregunto intentado desviar la conversación, ya que él sabía que les era incomodo el tema.

'Muy bonita…' dijo la princesa sentándose al lado de su ''novio''.

'Bueno, ¿Cuándo vuelven los recién casados?' dijo el ministro mirando las manos inseparables de los chicos.

'El próximo mes, ya que tengo entendido que van a viajar fuera, especialmente a las costas cercanas al reino' dijo el joven mirando al ministro.

'Y, ¿Qué paso en la boda?, digo ¿Qué cosa en especial ocurrió en la boda?' dijo el ministro sonriendo.

'Bueno, como usted dedujo lo que fue lo más importante…' dijo el chico levantándose al sentir que alguien avanzaba por el comedor.

'Buenos días mis señores' dijo el guardia que entro al cuarto.

'¿Hay correspondencia?' dijo el ministro.

'Si, hay una carta para… usted princesa, se la envía la señorita Malon' dijo el guardia 'también llego unos papeles para usted ministro, son informes de los pasos fronterizos. Y una extraña carta, que es para… usted, link'

'¿Qué?' dijo link acercándose '¿Quién la envía?'

'Es del servicio público del reino…' dijo el guardia entregándole la extraña carta, la cual tenía marcas de gotas de tinta y arrugas.

'Gracias, retírese' dijo el ministro parándose y acercándose al chico.

'¿Qué sucede link?' dijo zelda.

El chico abrió la carta, luego de leerla, se pudo notar que el chico lloraba.

'Hijo, ¿estás bien?' dijo el ministro ayudándolo a sentarse.

'¿De qué servicio es la carta?' pregunto Impa acercándose.

'Servicio médico legal y fiscalía de homicidios' dijo el chico mientras ponía la carta sobre la mesa.

'Link, ¿es sobre…?' dijo la princesa acercándose.

'Sobre la muerte de mi hermana…' dijo el chico pasándole la carta al ministro 'nunca quise que llegara esa carta, pero lo hiso'

'¿Qué dice la carta?' dijo Impa mientras el ministro leía la carta.

La cara del ministro se llenaba de angustia cada vez mas leía, hasta que no pudo más.

'¿Perdiste a tu familia por los hombres que están en el calabozo?' dijo el ministro soltando la carta.

'Si' dijo el chico mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropajes.

'Pero… ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?' dijo Impa.

'A mi si me dijo' dijo la princesa mientras intentaba calmar al chico.

'Por el amor de nayru, deberíamos mandar inmediatamente la ejecución de esos hombres' dijo el ministro.

'No… no sin antes que yo hable con ellos' dijo el chico.

**Continuará…**

bueno, como pueden ver, no todo el final feliz de mi anterior capitulo sigue en pie, link va a tener que hacer frente a su pasado para hacer justicia.

bueno, me disculpo por tardarme tanto en subir, es que mañana entro a clases y voy a tener que acortar mi tiempo en computador, para que ustedes puedan saber cuando voy a subir capítulos, sigan este programa:

yo subiré capítulos los lunes, miércoles (o jueves), sábados.

espero que no se molesten, y si se molesta, cometen porque y allí veré.

espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, comenten.

nos vemos.


	11. capitulo 11: revelando

Hola mi gente, como les prometí, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic, aquí lo tienen:

**Hyrule necesita un rey**

**Capitulo 11: revelando.**

Era ya de tarde, cuando link entro en las mazmorras en dirección a la persona más buscada por él, el mayor asesino conocido por él.

'General romper' dijo el joven al entrar.

'¿Quién es usted?' dijo el condenado.

'¿No me recuerda?' dijo el joven.

'Tú fuiste el que nos metió aquí, porque solo intentamos un golpe de estado'

'¿Otra cosa?' dijo el joven.

'¿Acaso hay otra razón?' dijo el preso.

'Si, mira' dijo el joven mostrándole su pecho.

'Tu…' dijo el preso 'tu deberías estar muerto'

'Bueno, aquí estoy…'

'Yo te hice esas terribles heridas, ¿cómo pudiste salvarte?'

'Bueno, yo siempre es como pedir ayuda'

'Así que tu quieres que yo muera, ¿no es asi?' dijo el asesino siendo sarcástico.

'No aun' dijo link.

'¿Alguien sabe sobre todo esto?'

'el ministro y la princesa'

'¿Alguno sabe ''todo'' sobre ti?'

'Si, la princesa sabe todo, soy trasparente para mi señora'

'¿Todo?'

'Todo… bueno, no sabe… pero lo que te digo es que ella sabe que tu mataste a toda mi familia'

'¿Qué es lo que no sabe?'

'Es que… ya te estás propasando, ya, no vine a hablar de mi vida, te vengo a preguntar una cosa, una cosa que puede salvarte, ¿fue idea tuya la muerte de mi familia o fue mandado por alguien?'

'¿Qué crees?...' dijo el preso mientras llegaba un guardia que le pasaba a link un papel.

'Lo siento, pero no puedo salvarte, yo aunque me duele en el alma, yo… te perdono, pero igual el ministro te mando a decapitar'

'No me importa, mi señor me salvara'

'Veamos…'

Ya en el lugar donde se castiga.

'Hola' dijo el ministro '¿Cómo recibió la noticia el preso?'

'No tiene miedo' dijo link.

'Todo listo' dijo un guardia.

'Señor imputado, como ya se reunieron suficientes pruebas, es castigado con pena máxima, la muere, ¿algún ultimo deseo?'

'Si, link…' dijo el preso 'dígale todo a la princesa, no se guarde ningún dolor, ya que pronto mi tarea se llevara a cabo'

'Listo, que las diosas se apiaden de usted' dijo el ministro y hiso la señal de cortar.

¡Cam! Sonó el cuchillo cortando el cuello del sentenciado.

Luego de unos momentos en el salón real.

'Hijo, ¿a que se refería a un dolor tuyo?' dijo el ministro

'Algo que me puede matar' dijo link casi llorando.

'¿Qué quieres decir?' dijo Zelda al entrar.

'Zelda, yo…' dijo link.

'¿Qué te sucede?'

'Sucede que tengo sospe…' dijo link siendo interrumpido por un guardia.

'Correspondencia para usted señor link' dijo el guardia entregándole una carta y yéndose.

Luego de leer la carta, link lloro, lo cual significaba que algo pasaba.

'¿Qué sucede link?' dijo la chica asustada, link le entrego la carta al ministro.

'No son sospechas, ahora está confirmado, yo… yo… tengo aneurisma' lloro.

**Continuará…**

Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos. Comenten.

Adiós.


	12. capitulo 12: ¿aneurisma?

Hola mi gente, aquí les tengo otro capítulo, e decidido adelantar mi trabajo.

Aquí lo tienen:

**Hyrule necesita un rey**

**Capitulo 12: ¿aneurisma?**

'Link…' dijo el ministro aterrado.

El chico lloraba, y al mismo tiempo se quejaba de un dolor de cabeza.

'Link… ¿Por qué… no contaste nada?' dijo la chica acercándose.

'Porque no quería verla más sufrir, princesa' dijo link.

'Ya para de decirme ''princesa'' o ''mi señora'', recuerda que soy tu novia' dijo ella, lo que causo que link sonriera y que el ministro se riera bajamente.

'Ya, tranquila ''novia'', nadie se va a morir' dijo él en un tono burlón asía si mismo, ya que él se iba a morir tarde o temprano.

'Link' dijo ella.

'Bueno, lamento tener que dejarlos, tengo que ir al médico para ver si es tratable o cuanto me queda de vida' dijo link saliendo de la habitación con normalidad.

Un silencio se apodero de la sala, hasta que:

'¿No cree que debería usted acompañarlo? Después de todo el es su ''novio'', ¿o no?' dijo el ministro riéndose en la última frase.

'Diosas…' dijo ella saliendo en dirección al encuentro de su pareja.

'Tórtolos…' dijo el ministro sonriente.

En la plaza:

'Link' llamaba la princesa.

'Princesa' dijo una mujer.

'¿Sí?' dijo la chica volteándose y viendo que se trataba de Telma.

'El entro allí' dijo la mujer apuntando un edificio.

'Gracias' dijo la chica.

En el edificio.

'¿Link?' llamaba la princesa.

'¿Princesa?' dijo una voz.

'Link, ya te dije…' dijo ella, pero no pudo terminar, ya que el chico se abalanzó sobre ella para abrasarla.

'No me voy a morir…' dijo el chico.

'¿Cómo?' dijo la chica.

'El especialista me dijo que solo debo operarme en una sala llamada s.h.c (sala de hadas curativas), donde unas hadas me sanaran la bola de sangre'

'¿Pero por qué no te lo hacen ahora?' dijo la princesa.

'Mírame' dijo link.

La princesa lo contemplo, el chico llevaba puesto un traje blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas, tenía un pequeño papel pegado que decía ''paciente n 210''.

'Link…' dijo ella sorprendida.

'Bueno princesa, digo ''novia'', deséame suerte, ya tengo que irme, mi operación espera'

'Suerte' dijo ella contentísima por la suerte de su ''novio'' (aun no me acostumbro de llamarlos así).

**Luego de la operación ''de hadas'':**

'¿Usted es la acompañante de link?' pregunto un doctor a zelda.

'Si, ¿qué sucede?' pregunto zelda.

'¿No le gustaría seguirme para ver al paciente sano?' dijo el doctor un tanto humorista.

'¡Vamos!' dijo la chica emocionada.

'Procure hablar bajo, luego de la operación, le duelen los oídos y le duelen al oír' dijo el doctor.

'¿Eso es temporal?' dijo la chica.

'Claro que si, como le dije, está totalmente sano' dijo el doctor, el cual se retiro.

La princesa se quedo totalmente sola, asi que se propuso entrar.

'¿Link?' dijo ella abriendo la puerta.

'Zelda…' susurro link, el cual se encontraba estirado en una cama, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y las orejas rojas.

'¿Cómo estás?' dijo la chica.

'No veo mucho, tengo dolor de oídos, pero paulatinamente… se me quitan' dijo link.

'Tranquilo, todo salió bien' dijo la chica acariciándole el pelo.

'Lo bueno es que ahora podre estar más tiempo junto a ti' dijo el tomándole la mano a su ''novia''.

'Te amo link, yo estaré junto a ti toda la vida' dijo la chica.

'Yo también te amo, yo nunca me separare de ti' dijo el chico.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, como pudieron ver, link no se va a morir, y no se preocupen, link va a sanar, no va a quedar sordo ni ciego.

Bueno, eso es todo, si les gusto comenten.

Otra cosa, yo voy a subir otro capítulo mañana, así que tranquilos mis seguidores.

Adiós, nos vemos.


	13. capitulo 13: mejorándose

Hola a todos, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo:

**Hyrule necesita un rey**

**Capitulo 13: mejorándose.**

'¿Cuándo se recuperará, doctor?' pregunto la muchacha.

'Creo que estará internado una semanas' dijo el doctor 'cuando termine este periodo lo daremos de alta, pero le sugiero que lo sigan cuidando, al menos por 2 semanas'

'Gracias' dijo la princesa 'bueno, tengo que irme, tengo otras cosas que hacer, si tiene problemas, le ruego que me mande a llamar'

'No se preocupe'

'Adiós' dijo la princesa, se dio vuelta y se fue.

**En el castillo:**

'Ni necesito adivinar' dijo el ministro.

'De que…' dijo la princesa.

'Operaron al chico, ¿no?' la interrumpió el ministro.

'Usted ya me da susto, ministro' dijo la princesa.

'Yo solo me fijo en lo obvio, cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo está el chico?'

'Bien, solo con unos pequeños problemas temporales'

'Bueno, hasta mañana'

'¿Qué…?' dijo la chica sorprendida.

'Si, usted estuvo fuera casi 5 horas' dijo el ministro retirándose.

**A la mañana siguiente:**

'Buenos días' dijo la princesa al sentándose en la mesa.

'Buenos…' dijo Impa, pero no pudo terminar, ya que noto que la chica comía apresuradamente.

'Princesa, tranquila, nadie la apura' dijo el ministro.

'Si princesa, yo recién vengo llegando y ya cambio todo' dijo la sheikah.

'¿Le contó ministro?' pregunto la chica.

'Si' dijo el hombre.

'Listo, me voy, mi novio espera' dijo zelda levantándose.

'Curioso' dijo la sheikah al irse la princesa 'yo me fui un rato a ver el estado de la frontera y aquí cambio todo'

'Esos chicos…' dijo el ministro 'no hay forma de separarlos, y eso que se conocen desde hace poco'

**En el hospital:**

'Buenos días' dijo zelda al abrir la puerta.

'Zelda' dijo el chico.

El chico estaba de pie, estaba apoyado en el borde de una silla, sus orejas ya estaban bien, pero sus ojos seguían entrecerrados.

'Veo que te encuentras mucho mejor que ayer' dijo zelda.

'Aun no puedo ver muy bien, ¿Cómo estás?' dijo el chico.

'Muy bien, pero me siento sola sin ti'

'No eres la única, ya me aburro aquí'

'Te prometo que cuando salgas de aquí, haremos un viaje por el reino'

'Genial, pero yo pago' dijo el chico sonriéndole.

'No, yo pago' dijo la chica.

'Buenos días link' dijo la enfermera 'aquí tienes tu desayuno, siéntate'

'Gracias' dijo link sentándote.

'Te ayudo link' dijo zelda sentándose a su lado.

'Por el amor de nayru, me siento un inútil' dijo el chico.

'Tranquilo' dijo zelda.

'Gracias zelda, desde el primer día me has ayudado'

**Luego del desayuno:**

'Link, dime una cosa'

'¿Qué sucede?'

'¿Dónde vamos primero?'

'Déjame pensar…'

**Continuará…**

Bueno, eso es todo.

Link se seguirá mejorando y zelda lo apoya.

Nos vemos, comenten

Hasta mañana.


	14. capitulo 14: sano

Bueno mi gente a la que dedico mi tiempo, lo cual me divierte, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo de:

**Hyrule necesita un rey**

**Capitulo 14: sano.**

'Bueno, yo diría que seria mejor ir al sur, he visto unos bosques muy bellos' dijo link.

'¿No te gustaría ir al lago hylia?, el agua es muy cristalina y un paisaje hermoso' dijo Zelda

'Bueno, donde tú quieras' dijo link.

'Bueno, link, me tengo que ir, vengo mañana'

'Adiós'

Bueno, los días siguientes seguirían igual como hoy, y para no aburrirlos con cosas repetidas, con mí ocarina del tiempo viajo unos 5 días:

**7º día, mejora rápida:**

'Buenos días' dijo zelda.

'Llega justo a tiempo, ya dimos de alta al señor link' dijo el doctor

'¿Dónde está?' pregunto la chica.

'Ahí viene' dijo el doctor apuntando al pasillo.

Efectivamente, link, con sus ropas normales, en una silla de ruedas de madera.

'¿Por qué la silla de ruedas?' pregunto la chica.

'Protocolo'

'Hola'

'Bueno, ¿listo?'

'Perfecto'

'Bueno, vámonos' dijo la chica abriendo la puerta.

'Nos vemos' dijo el doctor.

**En el castillo:**

'Qué bueno que estas bien chico' dijo el ministro al verlo entrar por la puerta en silla de ruedas.

'Bueno, lo único que incomoda es esta silla' dijo él.

'Jaja, que bien que estás vivo para seguir siendo guardaespaldas' dijo impa, la que noto que los chicos estaban tomados de la mano 'pero por lo que veo, ya eres algo más que solo un guardia'

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron, solo que la chica se sonrojo más.

'Bueno, es hora de deshacerse de esta silla' dijo link parándose.

'Sigues igual que el primer día' dijo la chica.

'No, peso 10 gramos menos' dijo el chico aludiendo al aneurisma.

'No me hagas ese tipo de bromas' dijo la chica.

'Bueno link, deberías empacar ya, recuerda que ustedes tiene un viaje pendiente' dijo Impa.

'Impa, no nos apures, nos vamos la próxima semana'

'Tranquila princesa' dijo el chico.

'¡Ya te he dicho que no me digas ''mi señora'' o ''princesa''!, ¡soy tu novia!'

'Diosas, cuando te enojas conmigo pareces mi madre, que en paz descanse' dijo el chico.

'Link, contigo no hay caso' dijo la chica.

'Princesa… digo, novia, Impa tiene razón, deberíamos empezar a empacar'

'¿Entonces qué esperas?' dijo la chica empujándolo.

'Tranquila' dijo el chico saliendo del salón.

'¿Tú crees que el chico la vale?' pregunto Impa 'no lo veo listo para la chica'

'Ella lo eligió, deben evolucionar' dijo el ministro.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, hoy escribi poco, esque estoy apurado, ya que devo dormir.

Zelda, aunque sabe la delicada salud de link, igual regaña con el.

Link devia ir en silla de ruedas, ya que siempre se sale de un hospital en ellas.

Bueno, nos vemos


	15. capitulo 15:esperando un viaje

Hola mi gente, lamento haberme tardado en escribir, he estado enfermo y no he faltado a clases, pero lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de:

**Hyrule necesita un rey**

(En serio, me canso de tanto repetirlo)

**Capitulo 15: esperando un viaje**

Un gran alboroto se escuchaba en los pasillos del castillo, eran la princesa, la que llevaba a link asia el cuarto del chico:

'Zelda, ¿podrías parar? Me haces daño' dijo el chico.

'Link…' dijo la chica soltándolo 'lo siento, no quise enojarme contigo, más encima vienes llegando de una…'

'No necesitas disculparte, solo tranquilízate' dijo el chico.

'Ya, deberíamos empacar' dijo la chica.

'Vamos' dijo el chico tomándola de la mano.

Ya en el cuarto de link, se llevaron una sorpresa:

'Pero ¿Qué es esto?' dijo el chico asombrado.

Su habitación estaba llena de implementos y artilugios de batalla, tipos de trajes y dagas especiales, espadas, etc.

'Mira, una nota' dijo la chica.

'¿Qué dice?' dijo el chico.

'Dice:_ úsalos bien, son un regalo, impa_' dijo la chica.

'Bueno, yo diría que hay que buscar un cuarto más grande'

'No, en el armario hay suficiente espacio' dijo la chica abriendo el armario.

El armario era enorme, todo el material cupo a la perfección.

'Bueno, aquí tengo una maleta con todo lo suficiente' dijo el chico.

'Ahora, me toca a mí' dijo la chica abriendo la puerta.

'No salgas, sé un camino rápido' dijo el chico.

'¿Dónde?' pregunto la chica.

Link golpeo tres veces la pared, de pronto se abrió un pasadizo secreto.

'Impa me enseño este pasadizo, por si acaso' dijo el chico (impa se lo mostro fuera de esta narración).

'¿Lleva a mi cuarto?' pregunto la chica incrédula.

'A todos' dijo el chico entrando

Ellos avanzaron por el estrecho pasadizo, hasta que llegaron a una abertura, la cual fue abierta por el chico; luego de salir, se encontraron en el armario de la princesa.

'Fue rápido' dijo la chica asombrada.

'Bueno, vamos, tenemos que hacer tu maleta' dijo el chico tomado unas maletas.

'Va a ser largo este día' dijo la chica

Bueno, luego de una ''corta'' selección de ropa (note el sarcasmo), pudieron salir del cuarto.

'Mira la hora que es' dijo el chico mirando el reloj 'ya es hora de cenar'

'Se nos paso volado la hora' dijo la chica tomándolo de la mano y corriendo en dirección al comedor.

'Oye, espérame' dijo el chico

En el comedor:

'Buenas tardes' dijeron los dos chicos a coro.

'Hola chicos' dijo el ministro sentándose en la mesa

'Se demoraron ''poco'' en arreglar sus ''pequeñas'' maletas' dijo Impa sarcásticamente.

'Bueno…' dijo la chica.

'Ya, paremos de hablar, tengo un hambre terrible' dijo el ministro.

'Bueno, usted manda' dijo link sentándose y empezando a devorar su festín.

Luego de dejar limpio el plato, el ministro y link se levantaron y se fueron, dejando a Zelda e Impa solas.

'Ese chico es especial' dijo la mujer.

'Es cierto' dijo la chica suspirando (que cursi me salió esta parte).

'Yo diría que él tiene talento en el ámbito de argumentar'

'¿Por qué lo dices?' dijo la chica intrigada.

'Tiene una facilidad para hablar' dijo la mujer 'y no hay que olvidar su facilidad para la espada'

'Bueno, ve directo al punto' dijo la chica poniéndose seria.

'¿En verdad lo amas?' dijo la mujer.

'Si, lo amo con todo el corazón'

'Bueno, será mejor que nos retiremos'

'Voy por link' dijo la chica

'No' dijo la mujer deteniéndola.

'¿Por qué?' dijo la chica extrañada.

'No interrumpas la conversación de los dos, tiene mucho que ver con mi pregunta'

'Bueno' dijo la chica acercándose a la mujer.

'Vamos a dormir' dijo la mujer abriendo la puerta por la cual salieron en dirección a sus cuartos.

Bueno ya termino esta conversación, ahora vamos a la otra.

**En el jardín:**

'Hoy hay una nuche esplendida' dijo el ministro contemplando el cielo.

'Es muy bello' dijo el chico viendo las estrellas.

'Chico, tengo algo que preguntarte'

'¿Qué sucede?' pregunto el chico.

'No nada, es solo que…'

'Dígamelo' dijo el chico.

'Bueno, es sobre lo que ha pasado estos días'

'¿Es sobre lo que tengo con zelda?' dijo el chico.

'No, lo que sucede entre tú y zelda está muy claro para mi' dijo el ministro.

'Entonces, ¿Qué es?' pregunto el chico.

'Es sobre tu familia' dijo el ministro.

'¿Qué quiere saber?' dijo el chico con un tono de dolido.

'¿Cómo sobreviviste a esa matanza?' dijo el ministro.

'Con algo que me permite sacar la cara al mundo cada día…' dijo el chico entre lagrimas 'valor, valor es lo único que me salvo… y también me permite cuidar a la persona más importante para mí'

**Continuará…**

Bueno, este es mi nuevo capítulo.

Lamento no haber podido escribir, estuve muy enfermo y con fuerza y valor fui sin faltar a clases, me disculpo por fallarles.

Bueno, como ven, todo listo.

Bueno, aquí termino este capítulo, si les gusto comentad, suscríbanse y lo más importante:

**Gracias por seguirme****:**

Nos vemos.


	16. capitulo 16: a viajar

Bueno mi gente, aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, hoy sí que es largo, espero que les guste, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo:

**Hyrule necesita un rey**

**Capitulo 15: a viajar**

'chico, tranquilo, no es para que te pongas asi' dijo el ministro.

'tranquilo señor, estoy bien'

'impa te eligió muy sabiamente, tú tienes un don, pocos tienen el valor de enfrentar a la muerte y salvar a alguien'

'las 2 personas más importantes en la vida son mi hermana y zelda, pero a una no la salve' dijo el chico sollozando

'la muerte de tu familia no fue culpa' dijo el ministro.

'ministro, por favor, no sigua tocando el tema, en una semana tengo un viaje' dijo el chico.

'claro hijo, ven, vamos a dormir' dijo el ministro.

'vamos' dijo link entrando al castillo.

Los dos caminaron varios metros de los pasillos, hasta que se separaron para ir a sus respectivas piezas.

Bueno, la semana será larga, llena de trámites y permisos con relación al viaje, para no aburrirlos, tomare mi ocarina del tiempo, nos vemos…

**Día 1: inicio del viaje.**

Era una mañana esplendida, el cielo estaba completamente despejado, los rayos del sol eran tibios, los que despertaron a la joven princesa.

'_bosteza_' la princesa se levanto y abrió las cortinas 'que bello día para empezar el viaje'

La chica entro en el baño, se ducho, se vistió con unas ropas ligeras y salió del cuarto, en dirección al cuarto de link.

'¿hola?' dijo la princesa abriendo la puerta, pero para su desilusión, link no estaba, por lo cual salió del cuarto '¿Dónde podrá estar?'

La chica se dirigió al comedor, donde estaban el ministro e Impa.

'buenos días' dijo la chica entrando.

'buenos días' dijo el ministro.

'buenos días zelda' dijo impa.

'¿Dónde está link?' dijo la chica.

'salió temprano, dijo que tenía algo que hacer' dijo la mujer.

'pero ya termine…' dijo el chico entrando por otra puerta.

'hola chico' le dijo el ministro.

'buenos días ministro, buenos días princesa' dijo link sonriente.

'¿puedes… dejarme de decir así?' dijo ella un tanto molesta.

'veo que alguien despertó con mal humor' dijo link acercándose a ella.

'bueno, vamos a desayunar, hoy parten el viaje' dijo el ministro'

'espero que le saquemos provecho, he gastado muchas horas útiles en permisos' dijo la princesa.

'¿entonces no te gusta la idea de ir de viaje conmigo?' dijo le chico sarcásticamente.

'link, a veces te vuelves tan…' dijo ella, sin lograr decir la última palabra.

'tranquilízate zelda, te enojas más de lo necesario' dijo link tomado una taza de café.

'bueno princesa, desayune, recuerde que hoy parte de viaje' dijo impa.

'bueno, debo retirarme, tengo que preparar un carruaje' dijo link.

'voy contigo chico' dijo el ministro siguiéndolo.

El cuarto quedo en silencio, la chica estaba terminando su ración.

'zelda, ¿no crees que deberías traer tu maleta?' dijo la mujer.

'diosas…' dijo zelda saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando zelda salió del castillo, encontró un carruaje muy bonito, era tirado por dos caballos rojizos.

'zelda…' dijo link en el asiento del conductor '¿quieres partir?'

'espera…' dijo ella dejando la maleta y corriendo hacia el castillo.

'bien…' dijo el chico en un tono melancólico bajando del asiento y tomado la maleta de la chica, la cual la metió dentro del carruaje.

'¿zelda?' dijo impa al verla corriendo hacia ella.

'¿Cómo me iba a ir sin despedirme?' dijo la chica.

'princesa, ha dejado al chico solo…' dijo impa.

'diosas…' dijo la muchacha dándose vuelta y empezando a correr 'dile mi adiós al ministro'

La chica corrió lo más rápido que pudo, encontrándose con link, el cual estaba acariciando el lomo de unos de los caballos.

'zelda, ¿partimos?' dijo el chico sin darse vuelta.

'claro' dijo la chica.

'entonces…' dijo el chico dándose vuelta mostrando una sonrisa 'partamos de una vez'

El chico ayudo a zelda a subirse al carruaje, el se subió ágilmente y tiro las riendas de los caballos.

Ya en la ciudad, la gente saludaba al chico, ya que se había vuelto muy famoso en los alrededores (¿será por su dinero?, misterios de la vida).

En la pradera, el paisaje era muy hermoso, el sol era esplendido, las horas pasaban y el viaje era cada vez más hermoso.

Los dos llegaron a una casona cerca del lago hylia, era un hotel de 5 estrellas que se llamaba ''hotel hylia'' (¿Por qué será?)

'bueno caballeros, los guiaré a sus cuartos' dijo un sirviente.

Los chicos pasaron por un cuarto de estar, el que era muy hermoso, lucía un piano de cola reluciente; también llegaron al comedor, era muy amplio, tenía unas 20 mesas para 10 personas.

'este es su cuarto' dijo el criado.

Era una habitación amplia, había una cama matrimonial.

'bueno los dejo señor y señora'

'espere, esto no es lo que dijimos, era 2 piezas para cada uno'

'lo siento, nosotros creíamos que eran matrimonio' dijo el criado extrañado 'pero lamentablemente estamos sin habitaciones, pero el sillón también es cama'

'bueno, algo es algo' dijo la chica

'bueno, voy a hablar con el gerente para ver cómo podemos ayudarles' dijo el criado.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron solos.

'zelda' dijo el chico 'yo voy a dormir en el sillón-cama, ¿está bien?'

'si, está bien, pero…' dijo ella algo preocupada '¿no te será incomodo dormir ahí?'

'ni tanto' dijo el sarcásticamente, lo cual hiso reír a la chica.

'ellos pensaban que somos esposos' dijo riéndose la chica.

'bueno, ahora viene lo más divertido… desempacar' dijo el chico sarcásticamente (me gano en lo irónico).

Bueno, no quiero aburrirlos, lo siguiente es la cena, la cual no es nada romántica, es una cena normal, pero el postre esta en el lago, vamos allá:

**Lago hylia:**

Los dos chicos caminaban por la orilla del lago, estaba atardeciendo, así que decidieron parar para contemplar el paisaje.

'muy hermoso este lugar' dijo zelda.

'muy cierto' dijo el chico con tono de tristeza.

La chica lo miro, el chico lloraba silenciosamente, era ese tipo de llanto que ella conocía muy bien.

'link…'

'me acuerdo cuando…' dijo el chico forzadamente entre las lagrimas 'veníamos toda la familia de la aldea… mi padre llevaba equipaje y… y mi madre nos traía de la mano a mí y a mi hermana… nos quedábamos toda una semana observando el lago… todos los años lo asíamos… hasta… hasta… hasta ese día' las lagrimas le vencieron al chico, él no pudo más.

'link… tranquilo' dijo ella abrasándole y besándole la mejilla.

'ahora…ahora yo quiero… más recuerdos felices' dijo el chico.

'siempre tendrás recuerdos felices' dijo ella.

'te amo zelda' dijo link besándola.

De pronto, se escucho un pequeño golpe, ellos miraron en la dirección de donde venia el ruido, era un pequeño bote de madera, podían estar 2 personas dentro.

'¿quieres dar un paseo?' dijo el chico.

'vamos' dijo ella.

El chico tiro el bote así el lago, entro en él y empezó a remar.

Ya se encontraban lejos de la orilla.

'¿escuchas eso?' dijo zelda.

'parece… un piano' dijo link.

'hola' grito una voz en la lejanía.

Eran Seil y Marín (los músicos de la boda de Malon, pero aun no descubro porque me suena el nombre Seil)

'¿Seil, Marín?' dijo link.

Seil estaba tocando un piano al lado de un árbol en una isla en el lago, Marín lo acompañaba con su dulce voz.

'¿Qué tocan?' pregunto zelda.

'romance en el aire' dijo Marín. (Esto es un spoiler: para el que no lo sepa, esta canción es la que suena en el juego skyward sword, este tema suena como música de fondo en la escena cuando vez por primera vez en el juego a zelda, si quiere as información, solo búsquelo en google)

'qué bonita' dijo zelda.

Link no paraba de remar, pero paro cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de zelda.

'link…'dijo zelda.

'zelda…' dijo el link.

(La canción llega a su punto más suave)

Los labios de los dos chicos se unieron, formando un tierno beso.

La canción había terminado, los músicos se encontraban conversando mientras los dos protagonistas seguían unidos en su mágico beso.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, he terminado este capítulo, me salió un tanto enredado.

Lamento mis faltas de ortografía, es que hoy e tenido un gran capítulo.

Bueno, yo sigo un tanto enfermo, pero con fuerza les he escrito este capítulo.

Si les gusto comenten.

Gracias por su apoyo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Adiós.


	17. capitulo 17: viendo amigos

Bueno, e estado muy enferma, pero, como les prometí, aquí tienen mí siguiente capitulo, disfrútenlo:

**Hyrule necesita un rey**

**Capitulo 17: viendo amigos**

Era de mañana, los rayos del sol por fin entraban por la ventana del dormitorio, los cuales desertaron a la chica.

'link…' dijo ella, dándose cuenta de que estaba sobre el chico.

'zelda, me aplastas el pecho' dijo el chico (que ''romántico'')

'lo siento' dijo ella moviéndose a un lado.

'¿estamos en el sillón?, ¿Qué sucedió anoche?' dijo el chico asombrado.

Hagamos memoria: luego de la escena romántica del lago, se fueron caminando hasta el hotel. Al llegar, estaban cansados de caminar, llegaron al cuarto, se estiraron sobre el sillón y se quedaron dormidos.

'bueno, creo que es hora de levantarnos' dijo el chico levantándose.

'muy cierto' dijo ella imitándolo.

El chico se cambio de camisa, mientras zelda estaba en el baño lavándose.

Luego de que ella saliera del baño, se dirigieron al estar, para esperar el desayuno, pero al llegar vieron a un viejo conocido.

'¿seil?' dijo el chico.

En efecto, seil (porque me suena ese nombre) estaba tocando el piano de la habitación.

'hola link' dijo el pianista sin dejar de tocar.

'buenos días' dijo zelda.

'buenos días, mi señora' dijo el pianista solemnemente.

'solo dime zelda'

'bueno, como usted quiera, zelda'

'buenos días' dijo Marín al entrar a escena (si usted es uno de los que no reconoce a esta chica, les digo que se trata de la chica de pelos naranjos de link's awakening).

'buenos días' dijo zelda.

'tardaste en llegar, ya me temía tener que tocar las partituras solo' dijo seil.

'perdóname, es que tuve que tomar un té con limón, amanecí un tanto enferma a la garganta' dijo ella.

'bueno, si es así, ¿Por qué no te tomaste el día libre?'

'¿Cómo iba a faltar al trabajo?'

'muy buen punto' dijo seil sonriente 'bueno, ¿quieres cantar?'

'yo nací para cantar' dijo la chica.

'bueno, ¿Qué canción?'

'balada del pez volador'

'vamos a tocar' dijo el pianista preparándose 'link, puedes sentarte si quieres, el desayuno demorará'.

'bueno, empiecen' dijo el chico sentándose

Así empezó la balada, era un tanto lenta, pero tranquilizaba. Al medio de la canción, llego un mozo diciendo que el desayuno estaba servido.

Al llegar, el desayuno parecía banquete. Luego de terminarlo, los dos se dirigieron al jardín, donde vieron un carruaje conocido.

'¿malon?' dijo el chico.

En efecto, eran los recién casados, que no tenían nada de nuevo, pero ya se regresaban de su luna de miel.

'chicos' dijo malon bajándose del carruaje y dándoles un abraso.

'¿Qué hacen aquí?' dijo kermon un tanto sonriente (¿Por qué será?, por favor, no malinterpreten, recuerden que soy menor de edad).

'bueno, estamos de viaje' dijo zelda.

Luego de esto, link y zelda le explicaron todo a malon y a kermon sobre la operación de link, lo cual asombro un tanto al matrimonio. (Para que escribir la conversación, si saben todo sobre esto)

'no lo puedo creer' dijo malon asombrada.

'bueno, como ves, el mundo está lleno de problemas' dijo el chico.

'lo bueno es que estas aquí' dijo kermon.

De pronto tocaron el timbre, lo que significaba el almuerzo.

'¿quieren pasar a almorzar?' dijo zelda.

'bueno, ¿Qué dices kermon?' dijo malon.

'si no es molestia…' dijo el joven.

'de ninguna manera, todo va a mi cuenta' dijo link soriente.

'aun no creo que seas millonario' dijo kermon.

'el mundo está lleno de sorpresas' dijo link abriendo la puerta.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, ya estaba servido el banquete, el cual duro unas 2 horas; luego de esto, se dirigieron al estar a descansar, donde aun se encontraban seil y Marín tocando.

'pero que pareja más bonita' dijo malon al ver a los músicos.

En ese momento, paso un mozo que le dijo a seil:

'he seil, ¿Cuándo le propondrás matrimonio a Marín?'

Este comentario hiso sonrojar a los músicos, lo que causo la risa de algunos.

'pobres chicos, nunca los dejan en paz' dijo link.

'¿a qué te refieres?' pregunto zelda.

'Desde que ellos tocan juntos, nunca los han dejado en paz sobre su vida amorosa'

'entonces entre ellos dos existe…'

'no, entre ellos solo hay amistad, nada más; los conozco desde que ellos tenían 10, ahora tienen 18 y no han cambiado nada' dijo él.

'bueno, el destino lo decidirá'

'no, estos dos no son el uno para el otro'

**Continuará…**

Eso es todo mi gente, lamento haberme demorado tanto en escribir, estuve muy enfermo (no es broma) y tuve que estudiar para 6 pruebas en 3 días (si alguien puede, ese soy yo, pero si alguien también puede, se puede ganar otro fanfic mío), pero como lo prometido es deuda, aquí tienen el nuevo capítulo.

Espero que les guste, yo lo encontré fome, bueno, si es bueno a su parecer, comenten, suscríbanse, síganme y lo más importante:

Gracias por seguirme

Que las diosas los acompañen.


	18. capitulo 18: ¿cómo los conociste?

Hola gente, perdonen la tardanza, es que me llego un nuevo piano para que lo use y no he salido de él en los últimos 30 días, pero para que les cuento mi vida, aquí tienen su añorado y deseado capitulo:

**Capitulo 18: ¿Cómo los conociste?**

(Por el amor de nayru, capitulo 18, no está mal)

'creo que ya es muy tarde' dijo zelda.

'cierto' dijeron malon y kermon al mismo tiempo.

Estaban en el estar, jugando a las cartas todos juntos, zelda, link, malon, kermon, marin y seil.

'¿no creen que es hora de dormir?' dijo seil.

'si, y ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos' dijo malon.

'bueno, buenas noches, voy a dormir, mañana tengo otro día de trabajo' dijo marin.

'te sigo, también debo irme' dijo seil.

'buenas noches chicos' dijo link sin dejar de mirar sus cartas.

'link…' dijo seil.

'¿sí?' dijo link mirándolo.

'4 ases, gane' dijo seil mostrando sus propias cartas.

'seil…' dijo link un tanto enojado.

Seil salió corriendo riéndose, mientras era perseguido por link.

'bueno' dijo marin 'veo que nunca maduran'

'¿los prefieres de otra manera?' dijo zelda.

'este…' dijo marin un tanto enrojecida.

'marin, vamos' dijo zelda 'veo que estos chicos se van a demorarse'

Ya en el cuarto de marin.

'pasa' dijo marin.

Zelda se impresionó, la habitación era hermosa, tenía unos sillones a la entrada y una mesa con cuadros de momentos felices, de los cuales resaltaba uno en especial.

'¿Cuándo fue esto?' pregunto zelda al tomar el cuadro.

Era una foto donde se mostraba a link con un gorro verde (el que link usa en sus aventuras), a seil con su pelo rojizo largo y a marin con el pelo amarrado, ellos estaban sentados en la arena.

'ah, fue hace unos 2 años' dijo marin un tanto nostálgica 'nosotros fuimos a la costa, esa vez estábamos de vacaciones'

'¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?' pregunto zelda sentándose.

'claro'

'¿Cuándo y donde conociste a link y a seil?'

'bueno' dijo marin sentándose 'a link lo conocí en kakariko, el andaba de viaje y vivía ahí (pero soy de una isla), el se acercó a mí y me pregunto a sabia donde había una posada, yo lo guie, y de ahí en adelante'

'¿Y a seil?' dijo zelda.

'ha' dijo marin' fue en el invierno, iba con link (algo muy poco común) y lo encontramos…'

'¿pero…?'

'lo encontramos tirado en el camino cerca del bosque, estaba ensangrentado y al parecer mordido por una jauría de lobos. Link bajó de inmediato a socorrerlo, lo subió a la carreta y fuimos de inmediato a kakariko…, ahí lo socorrimos, le sanamos las heridas, pero algo raro pasaba con él…, decía entre sueños algo que nunca sabré su significado, ''_termina… termina… porque…me…alejo''_, bueno, luego de unas semanas, despertó…, no nos dijo nada inmediatamente, pero luego dijo algo raro, era algo como… _''__Salve ¿ubi sum?''_ pero luego tradujo… '' _hola ¿Dónde estoy?_'', luego de eso, le enseñamos todo hyrule, y nos hicimos buenos amigo'

'y… ¿sientes algo por él?' dijo zelda.

'si…' dijo marin en bajo tono.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, eso todo por hoy, tal vez publique más capítulos este feriado (en chile), porque tengo listos algunos.

Bueno… este… ¿hiso calor hoy dia?... bueno… ¿Qué les pareció?… yo quede con la boca abierta… bueno… comenten… este… nos vemos…


	19. capitulo 19: seil ¿por qué?

¡Hola mi gente!, ¡así empezamos nuestro maratón de capítulos! Empezamos con este capítulo que se titula:

**Capitulo 19: seil, ¿Por qué?**

Al mismo tiempo de que las chicas conversaban, link y seil igualmente lo hacían en el estar.

'seil' dijo link '¿puedo preguntarte algo?'

'claro' dijo seil.

'¿Qué es termina?' dijo link, recordando la vez que encontró al chico herido (ustedes ya saben, lo dijo todo Marín).

'eh…' dijo seil, indeciso y asustado 'es complicado…'

'¿Por qué?' dijo link intrigado.

'termina es mi tierra natal, es una especie de ''espejo sin terminar de hyrule'', ¿entiendes?'

'entonces, ¿es una dimensión alterna?' dijo link asustado.

'si…'dijo seil sentándose.

'¿y por qué saliste de termina?'

'unos wolfos me trajeron'

'otra cosa, ¿tienes familia?'

'depende donde…'

'en termina'

'sí, tengo a mi madre y una tía'

'¿cómo se llaman?'

'mi madre se llama Romaní y su hermana se llama cremia. Y tengo que decirte, mi madre es idéntica a Malon'

'extraño…' dijo link riendo.

'para de reírte' dijo seil seriamente.

'bueno, y… aquí en hyrule, ¿tienes familia?'

'si, son tu y… Marín.'

'a ver… ¿sientes algo por Marín?'

'si…, pero no le cuentes a nadie, porque si lo haces te atravieso con una espada terminiana.'

'si, tranquilo' dijo link.

'no estoy bromeando, si cuentas algo, te mato' dijo seil y saco una espada fina de entre sus ropas, el filo era azul como el lago hylia y el mango negro como la noche.

'chico, tranquilízate, no hare nada' dijo link.

Seil guardo su espada.

'perdona link, pero nunca me ha gustado hablar de mí, es algo que me molesta, pero…'

De pronto, las ventanas del hotel se rompieron, entraron un tipo de sombras negras mescladas con sangre.

'diosas' dijo seil sacando su espada.

'Gdje je princezu Zelda?

'Nije ga dostaviti, djeca Glasniku' dijo seil.

'¿sabes hablar su idioma?' dijo link desconcertado.

'si, recuerda que soy experto en idiomas'

'bueno, la tomaremos' dijo una sombra.

'Parece que ellos también' dijo link

'link, ¿tienes espada?' pregunto seil.

'no' dijo link

'pues toma esta' dijo seil sacando otra de sus ropas, esta era de filo rojo con mango blanco.

'¿Cómo las guardas?'

'no preguntes eso ahora' dijo el chico.

'no se interpongan' dijo la sombra

'escorias, cállense, las mandaré al infierno' dijo link.

De pronto, hubo una explosión, el hotel quedo casi en ruinas.

'seil' dijo link' ve por las chicas y sácalas, vete a esconderlas'

'voy'

Seil desapareció.

'jaja, ¿confías tanto en ese terminiano?'

'confió mucho en el, escoria'

'basta de chistes' dijo la sombra poniéndose en guardia.

Link intento golpearla, pero la sombra lo esquivó, luego link recibió un golpe tan severo que fue lanzado inconsciente por el aire.

**Continuará…**

Apuesto que quedaron con ganas de más.

¿Cómo les pareció?, espero que les haya gustado.

¿Qué pasará luego? Se los respondo el próximo capítulo.

Aviso:** comenten, quiero saber su opinión, solo tengo a (que estuvo de cumpleaños) como opinologa.**

**Prince of Dragons, Pouda-P y , comenten, ''me siento solo''.**

Nos vemos en 30 minutos (para que comenten), chao chao.


	20. capitulo 20: termina

Hola mi gente, ya pasaron los minutos que les deje con un tanto más, aquí tienen su capítulo:

**Capitulo 20: termina**

''ha… mi cabeza'' dijo link

''menos mal que despertaste'' dijo una voz conocida.

'' ¿seil?'' dijo link.

''no… ¿Quién mas va a ser?'' dijo seil.

Link abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la cama en una habitación nunca vista.

''¿Dónde estamos?'' dijo link.

''en un lugar que no conoces'' dijo una voz distinta.

''ha link, te presento a mi madre romaní''

Link se levanto y se encontró con una mujer de unos 36 años, muy parecida a malon.

''Así que es usted link, ¿eh?''

''si señora''

'' ¡no me digas señora!, solo dime romaní''

''bueno…''dijo link mirando a su alrededor '' ¿y las chicas?''.

''descansando en la otra pieza'' dijo seil.

''bueno, cuéntame que paso''

''bueno, todo empezó…:

Luego que me dijeras que fuera por las chicas, fui hacia el cuarto de Marín, la tiré y las encontré inconscientes por la explosión; las cogí y las lleve en el hombro hasta que te encontré a ti en una poza afuera del complejo; las subí a un carruaje, te tome a ti y nos fuimos.

Luego, unos wolfos nos rodearon y decidí perderlos en el laberinto del bosque y llegue aquí''

''y yo los ayude'' dijo romaní

'' y te lo agradecemos mucho'' dijo link.

''bueno… es hora de comer'' dijo romaní

'' ¿y La tía cremia?'' dijo seil

''esta con las chicas'' dijo romaní

''vamos'' dijo link.

Ya en el comedor…:

''siéntate allí link'' dijo seil.

''claro''

De pronto, se escucharon pasos en la escalera:

'' ¡link!'' dijo zelda al lanzarse (no, no es broma) sobre link.

''zelda'' dijo link abrazándola.

''chicos'' dijo seil con tono bajo '' será mejor que salgamos''

''te seguimos'' dijo romaní con Marín.

''link, ¿estás bien?''

''de verte claro que si''

'' ¿Qué ha pasado?''

''ya lo sabes''

''y… ¿Dónde estamos?''

''en termina''

De pronto todos volvieron a entrar

''chicos… creo que es hora de comer'' dijo seil

''claro'' dijo zelda.

Todos se sentaron y empezaron a hablar:

''Así que usted es la princesa zelda'' dijo cremia.

Cremia debía tener unos 18 años más que su hermana, pero eran idénticas.

''claro que si''

''y usted su novio, ¿no es así joven link?'' dijo romaní.

''este…claro que si'' dijo zelda.

''y usted Marín'' dijo romaní ''a que te dedicas''

Link noto una tención en el rostro de seil.

''soy cantante junto con seil''

''muy interesante…'' dijo cremia con una sonrisa

''y tu seil'' dijo romani.

'' ¿si madre?''

'' ¿a qué te dedicas?''

'' madre, no recuerdas que soy pianista''

'' claro''

''listo'' dijo link dejando su plato en el lava-lozas.

''chico, cuidado con comer tan rápido, puedes ahogarte''

''señora cremia, yo soy asi de rápido, y no solo en eso. Soy también rápido al lavar loza''

''bueno, cuando terminemos todos, demos una vuelta por el rancho''

''claro''

Luego de un racho y ya fuera:

''que hermoso terreno''

Era un gran racho donde habían vacas, caballos y ¡cucos!

''demos un paseo'' dijo seil.

Los chicos corrían y corrían, mientras que zelda y marin se quedaban conversando con cremia y romaní.

**Continuará…**

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, mañana al la misma hora dos capítulos más.

Comenten

Chao chao


	21. capitulo 21: seil y su tierra

Hola mi gente, perdón por empezar tan temprano, pero tengo fiesta ahora y no puedo publicar a la hora, bueno empecemos:

**Capitulo 21: seil y su tierra**

''qué bonito lugar'' dijo Marín.

''y pensar que sigue igual desde hace siglos'' dijo cremia.

''puede ser que venga más seguido'' dijo zelda

''sería bueno'' dijo romaní.

''bueno, vamos por los chicos''

Entonces avanzaron por el sendero hasta que…

''aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh''

Un grito de dolor se escucha.

''diosas'' dijo zelda corriendo junto a marin.

Al llegar se encuentran con una desagradable sorpresa.

''diosas mías'' dijo romaní aterrada.

Seil se encontraba en el suelo sangrante con unas 3 flechas clavadas en el pecho y link a su lado intentando salvarlo.

'' ¿Qué paso?'' dijo Marín llorando.

''ladrones…'' dijo seil entre contusiones.

'' unos ladrones nos quería robar, y seil intento detenerlos, pero le dispararon flechas'' dijo link.

''seil, por favor, quédate conmigo, no te mueras'' dijo marin.

Romaní y cremia se encontraban sacándole las flechas del pecho, cuando seil empezó a expulsar sangre por la boca.

''!seil…¡'' grito Marín ''!seil… no me dejes sola… te… te… te amo¡''

Marín no paraba de llorar, parecía un familiar de un difunto.

''yo también'' dijo seil '' y ¿Quién dijo que me iba a morir?''

''seil…'' dijo Marín sobándole la frente al pelirrojo.

'' puedes parar de llorar… las lagrimas me hacen sangrar más''

''tonto…'' dijo Marín.

''no puedo creer que sigas vivo'' dijo cremia alegre.

'' voy a vivir hasta que me dé la gana'' dijo seil.

''ni a punto de morir pierdes tu carisma''

'' ¿y por qué la iba a perder?'' dijo seil.

De pronto empezó a expulsar sangre por la boca.

'' quédate quieto seil… te vendaremos y estarás sano'' dijo Marín

''hija, seil forest es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees'' dijo romaní.

Link rompió su camisa, hiso unas tiras con ella y se las puso a seil en la herida.

Zelda notó las cicatrices de link en su pecho, lo cual creyó que tendría seil desde ese momento.

''listo seil, estas vendado, a casa''

Entonces seil se paró y empezó a caminar apoyado de link y Marín hasta la casa.

Al llegar, los chicos estiraron a seil en su cama mientras que romaní buscaba unas vendas.

''aquí están las vendas'' dijo romaní entrando.

''voy por agua'' dijo Marín.

''no'' la interrumpió link ''quédate junto a seil, el necesita de tu compañía. Yo voy por el agua''

Link salió de la pieza.

''Marín, siéntate aquí'' dijo zelda.

Luego, link volvió con agua en un pocillo de madera con unos paños.

''bien'' dijo romani.

''link, límpiale la sangre'' dijo cremia.

Link lo hiso, dejándole ninguna gota de sangre.

''espero que no sangres más'' dijo cremia ''has perdido mucha sangre''

Todos se fueron, dejando a los nuevos tortolos juntos.

**Continuará…**

Bueno, nos vemos, que disfruten.

Chao chao


	22. capitulo 22 conversación

Hola gente, perdón por la tardanza, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo:

**Capitulo 22: conversación.**

''gracias'' dijo seil.

'' ¿Por qué?'' dijo Marín.

''por ayudarme'' dijo seil

''amor, ¿Qué más iba a hacer?''

''no se…''

Marín le acariciaba el cabello mientras que seil intentaba dejar de sentir dolor por la herida.

'' ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que me amabas?'' dijo seil.

'' porque creía que no sentías lo mismo por mi''

''mírame'' dijo seil '' ¿tú crees que no siento por mismo por ti… por la persona que me ayudo, me levanto y me dio un nuevo futuro… la persona en que deje mis mayores secretos, la despertaba por las mañanas y le daba su desayuno?''

''seil'' dijo Marín.

''dime, ¿acaso no ves el amor en eso?''

''nuca lo vi de esa forma'' dijo Marín sonriente.

De pronto Marín lo beso.

''Marín, tranquila'' dijo seil riendo.

'' ¿pero qué pasa?'' dijo Marín confundida.

''no me dejas respirar'' dijo seil.

''los siento''

''aunque todo en el cuerpo me duele, solo con mirarte deja de hacerlo''

''seil…''

''no pienso dejarte sola'' dijo seil.

''como desearía que todo hubiera pasado distinto''

'' ¿Por qué lo dices?''

'' es que no me gustó verte al borde de la muerte''

''pues… solo quería salvar a mi amigo''

''link''

''pues claro, el me a ayudado mucho, era hora de devolverle el favor''

'' te amo''

'' y yo igual''

**Continuará…**

Perdón por ser tan breve en este capítulo, pero es que me centré más en ese momento (más encima mi amigo forest no me dejo de molestar hasta que termine)

Nos vemos en 30 minutos

Chao chao


End file.
